brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Harry Potter (Theme)
Harry Potter is a licensed theme based on the Harry Potter movies produced by Warner Brothers (which are, in turn, based on the original series of 7 books of the same name by J.K. Rowling). The theme was introduced in 2001, as one of the LEGO Group's first major licenses, and initially ran until 2007. It then returned in 2010 (due to the 7th Harry Potter movie) and ran until 2012. It was then relaunched in 2018. The story of the theme revolves around Harry Potter, a young wizard whose parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark sorcerer of all time. Each movie in the series has a specific subtheme (although the two Deathly Hallows films are condensed into one subtheme), with Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince being the smallest, with only one set each (although several other sets include elements from the films). In total, 4 video games based on the theme have been released: LEGO Creator: Harry Potter, Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. In 2014 Dumbledore appeared in The LEGO Movie. Lord Voldemort appeared in The LEGO Batman Movie. Description Early years The original years of the theme were quite different from what it was to become later on. The first wave of sets focused almost exclusively on various locations in and around Hogwarts Castle, with the only exceptions being 4723 Diagon Alley Shops, and 4708 Hogwarts Express. At this point in time, the colour scheme of Hogwarts was very different from the iconic current scheme, and featured light grey and black walls. However, certain features were similar, with sand green roof parts and some tan coloured wall areas. There were some notable exceptions from this early scheme, however, such as 4722 Gryffindor House, which featured almost entirely orange architecture. The minifigures of the early years were all yellow-skinned, with the exceptions of Professor Snape, whose head was a white color that glowed in the dark, and Peeves, who was light grey. The theme's second year focused primarily on the second film, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. The year moved away from the Hogwarts theme of the previous year, featuring such disparate sets as 4728 Escape from Privet Drive, 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest, and 4720 Knockturn Alley. There were still quite a few Hogwarts related sets, but considerably less than seen previously. Such sets as 4729 Dumbledore's Office and 4731 Dobby's Release began to change the castle's colour scheme to what is now recognized as the classic color scheme for the castle, featuring tan and sand green heavily. In 2004, sets based on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban were released. This year, the minifigures of the theme were revamped. Many of theme were the same as those released previously, but all of them were given flesh-toned skin, with the exception Professor Snape, who was still fluorescent. Several sets were remade this year, 4758 Hogwarts Express, 4757 Hogwarts Castle, and 4754 Hagrid's Hut, all of which had been released as separate sets in years previous. Notably, this year also saw the release of the theme's first mini set, 4695 Mini Knight Bus. 2005-2007 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, released in 2005, featured only four sets, each one based on one of the three Triwizard Tournament tasks, with the exception of 4768 The Durmstrang Ship. The sets based on the tasks are 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail, based on the first task, 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople, based on the second, and 4766 Graveyard Duel, based on Harry's battle with Voldemort at the conclusion of the third task. No sets were released in 2006, and only one, based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, was released in 2007. This set, another remake of Hogwarts Castle, (notable primarily for the pink office of Dolores Umbridge, and the inclusion of the Greenhouse) was the last set in the theme to be released until 2010. 2010-2012 In 2010, the Harry Potter theme returned, with a set based on Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The only new set to be released in that year that was not a remake was 4840 The Burrow, which included a model of the Weasley's house, The Burrow. All minifigures released in this year were completely redesigned and featured considerably more detail than any in the theme before. 2011, the final full year of the theme, featured the release of a few sets under the new Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows subtheme, as well as several subtheme-less promotional sets, of which the correct branding can only be guessed at. In 2012, a final Harry Potter set (or rather, book) was released, LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World, which included an exclusive version of Harry, in a suit. 2018 In 2018, the Harry Potter theme returned with sets based around the first, second and third books, along with sets from the Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them sequel. Notable locations Many plot-relevant locations from the Harry Potter novels and films were turned into sets, the most notable of which are listed here. ;Hogwarts Castle Main article: Hogwarts Castle Hogwarts, the wizarding school Harry Potter attends, is the main source for sets in the Harry Potter theme. At least twenty individual sets have been dedicated to recreating the school's classrooms, rooms, and the castle as a whole. The model of the castle itself has been remade five times, more than any other set. It is also the basis of the LEGO Game 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts. ;Diagon Alley Main article: Diagon Alley Diagon Alley is a entirely-magical street hidden in London, which features various wizard shops. Four sets have been made based on the street; 4723 Diagon Alley Shops, 4714 Gringotts Bank, 4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies, and, most notable, 10217 Diagon Alley released in 2011. 10217 is, at 2012 pieces, by far the largest set in the theme. ;Hogwarts Express Main Article: Hogwarts Express Another notable story location is the Hogwarts Express, represented by four sets. The first one included platform 9¾, the hidden platform in Kings Cross Station from which the train can be boarded, while the two following sets from 2004 contained different renditions of Hogsmeade station. A final Hogwarts Express model was released in 2010 as 4841 Hogwarts Express, and included a Flying Ford Anglia instead of a station. ;Other locations Other notable locations of the magical world include The Burrow, Knockturn Alley, and the Shrieking Shack. The only places built by Muggles (non-magic persons) released in LEGO form are the house of the Dursley family, and the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Design The design manager of the LEGO Harry Potter team is Henrik Saaby, who is based in Billund, DenmarkBuilding the Magical World. The influences when designing the sets are the movies and books, along with other reference material from Warner Bros. New minifigure pieces are hand-sculpted in modeling clay at a ratio of 1:3. The prototype is then digitally scanned. From this image, the mould for the plastic pieces is made. Plot The Harry Potter films revolve around Harry Potter, an orphan who lived with his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley at No. 4 Privet Drive. He is, on his eleventh birthday, told by Rubeus Hagrid (groundskeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) that he is a wizard and that his parents were killed by the dark lord Voldemort. From there, he travels on the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 & 3/4 to Hogwarts Castle. In his first year, Harry and new friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger discover the secret of the Philosopher's Stone and Harry finishes term with a one to one show down with Professor Quirrel who is harbouring the dark lord Voldemort, in an attempt to steal the stone and gain eternal life. The stone is then destroyed by Professor Dumbledore, who rescues Harry. In his second year, Harry is visited by the house elf Dobby, who tells him not to go back to Hogwarts and then ruins the Dursley's dinner party, resulting in them locking Harry into his room. The Weasley's then rescue Harry in a flying Ford Anglia and take him to the Burrow, their house. Harry and Ron then fly to school, after Dobby blocks their entrance to the platform, and crash into the Whomping Willow (a vicious tree on the Hogwarts grounds), breaking Ron's wand. At school, the Chamber of Secrets, a dungeon hidden beneath the school, has been opened, releasing a Basilisk. Hermione is then petrified by the beast, and Hagrid is implicated for opening the chamber even though he was innocent. Hagrid is arrested, and thrown into Azkaban prison. Harry and Ron have to trek into the Dark forest to visit Aragog, a giant spider (and former pet of Hagrid). They then discover the whereabouts of the Chamber after Ginny Weasley is taken into it. There Harry defeats Tom Riddle, who possessed Ginny and forced her to open the Chamber. The Basilisk is destroyed, with the help of Fawkes and the Sorting Hat. With Hagrid's name cleared, he is released from Azkaban. In the third film, Harry runs away from Privet Drive after blowing up Marjorie Dursley, his aunt. He then takes the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley, and learns that a notorious criminal, Sirius Black, has escaped from Azkaban. At Hogwarts, Harry meets his father's old friend Remus Lupin, who has taken a position at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Draco Malfoy is attacked by Hagrid's hippogriff Buckbeak, who is then set to be executed. On the day of the execution, Harry, Ron and Hermione find Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack (a supposedly haunted house near the castle). Remus Lupin arrives, and stops Harry from killing Black. Sirius is revealed to be Harry's godfather, and to have been framed for his crimes by Peter Pettigrew, who sold out Harry's parents to Voldemort. Lupin is revealed to be a werewolf, and accidentally transforms, letting Pettigrew escape. Harry and Sirius are later captured by Dementors. Harry and Hermione then go back in time using Hermiones time turner (a device she was given so that she could attend multiple classes at a time) to rescue Buckbeak and later Sirius. Harry saves his earlier self from the Dementors by use of a patronus stag. In Harry's fourth year, the trio visit the Quidditch World Cup, which is attacked by Death Eaters who perform the dark mark spell (Morsmordre), signalling the return of Voldemort. At Hogwarts, Harry is, through unknown means, entered into the Triwizard Tournament- an extremely dangerous contest between three wizard schools. The first of the three tasks is the Dragon task, where Harry went head to head with a Hungarian Horntail in an attempt to retrieve an egg. In the second task, Harry rescues Ron in the Great Lake from the Merpeople. At the end of the third task (a large maze), Harry and Cedric Diggory are transported to a graveyard, in which Diggory is killed and Harry's blood is used to resurrect Lord Voldemort. After a duel with the Dark Lord, Harry returns to Hogwarts and learns that he was entered into the tournament by Mad-Eye Moody - actually the Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise. In Harry's fifth year, the wizarding government - known as the Ministry of Magic - refuses to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, and a smear campaign is launched by the Minister for Magic against Harry and Dumbledore. This includes the appointment of Dolores Umbridge as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, to teach the students only theoretical defense (due to Fudge's fear of Dumbledore putting together an army to depose of him) as well as firing any teachers deemed unsatisfactory by the Ministry. Meanwhile, Harry is plagued by dreams and visions as if he was looking through Voldemort's eyes, which leads to a battle in the Department of Mystery (in the Ministry) between Harry and his friends and Voldemort's Death Eaters; the death of Sirius Black caused by Bellatrix Lestrange, causes a climatic duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore; and the revelation to the rest of the wizarding world that Voldemort had indeed returned. During the sixth year, Dumbledore gives Harry private lessons in which they delve into the memories of those who interacted with Voldemort - or, as he was known in his youth, Tom Riddle. At the same time, Harry excels in Potions class thanks to the helpful margin notes of his new textbook's previous owner: the mysterious "Half-Blood Prince". Harry learns from the memory of Potions master Horace Slughorn that Riddle was interested in creating Horcruxes - objects in which he hid portions of his soul in order to become immortal. Dumbledore and Harry travel to a cave and battle Inferi (corpses reanimated by magic) to attain a locket they believe is a Horcrux, with the purpose of destroying it. They return to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore is murdered atop the astronomy tower by Severus Snape (who performed the killing in Draco Malfoy's stead, who had been ordered by Voldemort to do so). Following Dumbledore's death, Harry learns that the locket they obtained is a fake, with the real Horcrux hidden elsewhere. During Harry's seventh year, he, Ron, and Hermione embark on a quest to obtain and destroy Voldemort's remaining horcruxes. Following the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, the trio infiltrate the Ministry and retrieve the real locket, which was in the hands of Dolores Umbridge at the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic. They camp for days while trying to find the other horcruxes (as well as a means to destroy the one they posses), and Ron leaves in frustration. Harry gets the Sword of Gryffindor from the bottom of a pond, and destroys the locket with the help of Ron, who returned. The group travels the Xenophilius Lovegood's house, where they are ambushed and taken to Malfoy Manor. They are rescued by Dobby, and plot a break-in to Lestrange's vault at Gringotts to find the next horcrux. They do so, and travel to Hogwarts to find the next one. A battle between Voldemort's forces and the defenders of Hogwarts commences, and the horcrux hidden at Hogwarts is destroyed by Fiendfyre. Harry learns from the memories of Snape (who was killed by Voldemort) that he must die in order for Voldemort to be destroyed, and so he sacrifices himself, but survives due to his blood connection with Voldemort. Harry duels Voldemort, but as the Elder Wand (wielded by Voldemort) cannot harm its true master (Harry), the killing curse backfires on Voldemort, destroying him, and peace is restored to the wizarding world. Theme History In 2001, the Harry Potter books were adapted to films, and LEGO partnered up with Warner Brothers and produced sets released alongside the movies, under the Harry Potter license. Many sets were released for the first and second films during the theme's first few years, featuring minifigures with yellow skin. When the third film was released, the minifigures were changed to the more realistic flesh tones now seen in all licensed themes. Gradually, less and less Harry Potter sets were released each year, with only four released for the fourth film in 2005, and only one to accompany the fifth movie in 2007. Despite impressions that the theme had ended, due to the sixth movie garnering no LEGO releases, a trailer for a video game known as LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 was unveiled in 2009, and, in October of 2010, Harry Potter sets for unspecified subthemes were released alongside the game. Also released at this time was the only official set for the sixth film. In 2011, three more normal sets (along with two promotional sets) were released for the seventh film in the franchise, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. These were followed by a sticker book, an ultimate sticker collection, and a complete visual guide of the theme called Building the Magical World. A second video game featuring the last four installments of the franchise, known as LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 was released on November 11, 2011, and in 2012, what would appear to be the final entry in the theme, the book LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World was released. Overall, from 2001 to 2011, there have been (not counting Promotional sets, magnets, or keychains) 50 sets produced in the Harry Potter theme. Subthemes The Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (or Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone in The United States of America and India) is the first novel in the Harry Potter series, and was adapted into a movie and LEGO theme in 2001. Harry is in his first year at Hogwarts and makes friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry begins playing Quidditch, and starts a feud with Draco Malfoy. Harry is convinced that Professor Snape is trying to get the Philosopher's Stone, and working against Harry, but he actually is trying to help him. Harry makes it through five challenges that guard the stone before coming head-to-head with Professor Quirrel, who is partly possessed by Lord Voldemort. Harry survives, and is rescued by Professor Dumbledore. Sets ;2001 Sets * 4701 The Sorting Hat * 4702 The Final Challenge * 4704 Chamber of the Winged Keys * 4705 Snape's Classroom * 4706 Forbidden Corridor * 4707 Hagrid's Hut * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4721 Hogwarts Classrooms * 4722 Gryffindor House * 4723 Diagon Alley Shops ;2002 Sets * K4706 Harry Potter Collection * 4711 Flying Lesson * 4712 Troll on the Loose * 4714 Gringotts Bank ;2011 Promotional Set * 30110 Trolley ;2018 Sets * 75954 Hogwarts Great Hall * 75956 Quidditch Match Minifigures |img2=Harrycasual.jpeg |txt2=Harry (Casual) |img3=Harry Potter Sorting Hat.jpg |txt3=Harry (Sorting hat) |img4=Harrypurplecape.jpeg |txt4=Harry (Violet Cloak) |img5=Harrycasual.jpg |txt5=From 30110 |img6=75954Harry.png |txt6=Harry (2018) |img7=2018 Quidditch Harry.jpeg |txt7=Harry (Quidditch Robes 2018) |img8=Professor_Quirrel.jpg |txt8=Quirinus Quirrell/Lord Voldemort |img9=Quirinus Quirrell.jpeg |txt9=Quirrell/Lord Voldemort (2018) |img10=Ron1.jpg |txt10=Ron Weasley |img11=Ronbluesweater.jpg |txt11=Ron (Casual) |img12=Ronwithcape.jpg |txt12=Ron (Casual with Cloak) |img13=75954Ron.png |txt13=Ron (2018) |img14=Chess.jpg |txt14=Chess Queen |img15=Snape1.jpg |txt15=Severus Snape |img16=75956 Severus Snape.jpeg |txt16=Severus Snape (2018) |img17=Peeves.jpg |txt17=Peeves |img18=Hp002.jpg |txt18=Hermione Granger |img19=Hermione Granger Hogwarts Robes.jpg |txt19=Hermione (Pre-sorting) |img20=Hermioneyellow.jpg |txt20=Hermione (Casual) |img21=75954Hermione.png |txt21=Hermione 2018 |img22=Professor Dumbledore Yellow.jpg |txt22=Albus Dumbledore |img23=75954Dumbledore.png |txt23=Albus Dumbledore (2018) |img24=Hagrid1.jpg |txt24=Rubeus Hagrid |img25=Rubeus Hagrid.jpeg |txt25=Rubeus Hagrid (2018) |img26=Malfoyrobe.jpeg |txt26=Draco Malfoy |img27=75954Draco.png |txt27=Draco Malfoy (2018) |img28=412QCJRGBDL.jpg |txt28=Mountain Troll |img29=Griphook.gif |txt29=Griphook |img30=75954Susan.png |txt30=Susan Bones |img31=Nearly Headless Nick.jpeg |txt31=Nearly Headless Nick |img32=4709 Griffindor Statue.jpg |txt32=Knight (Harry Potter) }} The Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is the second film in the Harry Potter series, and was released with a corresponding wave of sets in 2002. The plot follows Harry's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, during which a series of messages on the walls on the school's corridors warn that the "Chamber of Secrets" has been opened and that the "heir of Slytherin" will kill all pupils who do not come from purely-magical families. These threats are followed by attacks which leave residents of the school "petrified". Throughout the year, Harry and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger investigate the attacks. Harry is confronted by Lord Voldemort as a kid, who is attempting to regain full power. Sets ;2002 Sets * 4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies * 4720 Knockturn Alley * 4726 Quidditch Practice * 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest * 4728 Escape from Privet Drive * 4729 Dumbledore's Office * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets * 4731 Dobby's Release * 4733 The Dueling Club * 4735 Slytherin * KCCHP1 Coca Cola Harry Potter Gift Set * HPG01 Harry Potter Gallery 1 * HPG02 Harry Potter Gallery 2 * HPG03 Harry Potter Gallery 3 ;2010 Sets * 4736 Freeing Dobby * 4737 Quidditch Match ;2018 Sets * 75953 Hogwarts and the Whomping Willow * 75950 Aragog in the Forbidden Forest Minifigures |img2=Quidditchrobes.jpeg |txt2=Harry (Quidditch robes) |img4=Bluesweater.jpeg |txt4=Harry (blue jacket) |img5=Greensweater.jpeg |txt5=Harry (green sweater) |img6=75955 Harry Potter.png |txt6=Harry (blue jacket 2018) |img7=41850520340 07929dd209 b.jpg |txt7=Harry (casual varient 2018) |img8=Ronblackshirt.jpg |txt8=Ron (black jacket) |img9=75955 Ron Weasley.png |txt9=Ron (casual 2018) |img10=Malfoyrobe.jpeg |txt10=Draco Malfoy |img11=Malfoyquidditch.jpeg |txt11=Draco (Quidditch Robes) |img12=Malfoy.jpeg |txt12=Draco (casual) |img13=Lucius1.jpg |txt13=Lucius Malfoy |img14=Lucius2.jpg |txt14=Lucius (version II) |img15=Hooch1.jpg |txt15=Rolanda Hooch |img16=Professor Dumbledore Yellow.jpg |txt16=Albus Dumbledore |img17=McGonagallold.jpg |txt17=Minerva McGonagall |img18=Minerva McGonagall.jpeg |txt18=Minerva McGonagall (2018) |img19=Ginny.jpeg |txt19=Ginny Weasley |img20=Tomriddle1.jpg |txt20=Tom Riddle |img21=Lockhart1.jpg |txt21=Gilderoy Lockhart |img22=Lockhart2.jpg |txt22=Lockhart (green robes) |img23=Dobby1.jpg |txt23=Dobby |img24=Snape1.jpg |txt24=Severus Snape |img25=Crabbe1.jpg |txt25=Vincent Crabbe |img26=Goyle.jpeg |txt26=Gregory Goyle |img27=Potter4736.jpeg |txt27=Harry (2010 revamp) |img28=Quidditch.jpeg |txt28=Harry (2010 Quidditch) |img29=Dobbyminifig.jpg |txt29=Dobby (2010) |img30=Dobby 2018.jpeg |txt30=Dobby (2018) |img31=Luciusmalfoy.jpg |txt31=Lucius (2010) |img32=Malfoy2010.jpeg |txt32=Draco (2010 Quidditch Robes) |img33=Draco Malfoy 2018 Quidditch.jpeg |txt33=Draco Malfoy (2018 Quidditch Robes) |img34=Hooch2.jpg |txt34=Hooch (2010) |img35=Rolanda Hooch.jpeg |txt35=Hooch (2018) |img36=Oliverwood.jpg |txt36=Oliver Wood |img37=Oliver Wood.jpeg |txt37=Oliver Wood (2018) |img38=Marcusflint.jpg |txt38=Marcus Flint |img39=Marcus Flint.jpeg |txt39=Marcus Flint (2018) |img40=Lucian Bole.jpeg |txt40=Lucian Bole |img41=Neville Longbottom.jpeg |txt41=Neville Longbottom (Herbology) |img42=Seamus Finnigan.png |txt42=Seamus Finnigan |img43= Dean_Thomas.jpeg |txt43=Dean Thomas }} The Prisoner of Azkaban Harry starts off his third year by accidentally blowing up his Aunt Marge, but is personally absolved by the Minister of Magic himself. He then learns that mass murderer Sirius Black is intent on killing him. As he heads back to school armed with this knowledge, he learns that Dementors, evil, soul-sucking creatures, have been stationed around Hogwarts for protection against Black, and have a terrible effect on him. He finds a willing teacher in Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who begins teaching Harry the Patronus Charm, which is the only spell that will work against the foul creatures. It turns out that Black was not the murderer, but rather Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. Black is, in fact, Harry's godfather. Sets ;2004 Sets * 4750 Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak * 4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map * 4752 Professor Lupin's Classroom * 4753 Sirius Black's Escape * 4754 Hagrid's Hut * 4755 Knight Bus * 4756 Shrieking Shack * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 4758 Hogwarts Express * 65524 Hogwarts Express Co-Pack ;2004 Mini Sets: * 4695 Mini Knight Bus ;2011 Sets * 4866 Knight Bus ;2018 Sets * 75955 The Hogwarts Express ;2019 Sets *75945 Expecto Patronum *75947 Hagrid's Hut *75957 The Knight Bus Minifigures |img2=71022-1.jpg |txt2=Harry Potter (with Hedwig) |img3=Harry_Potter_Tan_Legs.jpeg |txt3=Harry (grey jacket and tan legs) |img4=Harry_Potter_10132.jpeg |txt4=Harry (grey jacket and blue legs) |img5=Harry_with_cloak.jpeg |txt5=Harry (violet cloak) |img6=Blueshirt.jpeg |txt6=Harry (Blue Jacket and Tan Legs) |img7=Lupin1.jpg |txt7=Professor Lupin |img8=Hp046.jpg |txt8=Dementor |img9=Malfoyflesh.jpeg |txt9=Draco Malfoy |img10=Hp053.jpeg |txt10=Draco (Quidditch) |img11=Snape3.jpg |txt11=Professor Snape |img12=SBoggart.jpg |txt12=Snape/Boggart |img13=Boggart.jpeg |txt13=Snape/Boggart (2018) |img14=Sirius.jpg |txt14=Sirius Black |img15=Hermionetime1.jpg |txt15=Hermione Granger |img16=Hermionetime2.jpg |txt16=Hermione (with Time Turner) |img17=716-3DGR3oL. SY606 .jpg |txt17=Herminoe (with Crookshanks) |img18=75955 Hermione Granger.png |txt18=Herminoe (casual) |img19=Fleshron.jpg |txt19=Ron Weasley |img20=10737473 3.jpg |txt20=Ron (with Scabbers) |img21=Ronbrownvest.jpg |txt21=Ron (casual) |img22=Neville.jpg |txt22=Neville Longbottom |img23=Hagrid2.jpg |txt23=Hagrid |img24=Shunpike.jpg |txt24=Stan Shunpike |img25=Wormtail1.jpg |txt25=Peter Pettigrew |img26=Dumbledoreflesh.jpg |txt26=Professor Dumbledore |img27=Trelawney1.jpg |txt27=Professor Trelawney |img28=Sybill Trelawney.jpeg |txt28=Professor Trelawney (2018) |img29=Potter4840.jpeg |txt29=Harry (2010 casual) |img30=Stan.jpg |txt30=Stan Shunpike |img31=ErniePrang.jpg |txt31=Ernie Prang |img32=ShrunkenHead.png |txt32=Shrunken Head |img33=hp175.png |txt33=2019 Harry |img34=hp174.png |txt34=2019 Sirius Black |img35=2019_Stan_Rocade.png |txt35=2019 Stan |img36=2019_Ernie_Prang.png |txt36=2019 Ernie Prang }} The Goblet of Fire Harry's fourth year begins with him attending the Quidditch World Cup, with Hermione and the Weasley's. However, after the cup ends, Death Eaters attack the surrounding campsites, forcing Harry and his friends to flee into the woods. The Death Eaters are dispersed by the Dark Mark, fired into the sky near where the gang had sheltered; and circumstantial evidence points towards the house-elf servant of Barty Crouch, a Ministy of Magic wizard, being responsible. At Hogwarts, Harry meets the school's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. It is revealed by Dumbledore that the Triwizard Tournament, an ancient contest between three wizarding schools, will be held at Hogwarts this year, and that Hogwarts will be competing against the schools of Beaubatons and Durmstrang. Once the delegations from the schools arrive, three are picked by the Goblet of Fire, an "Impartial judge". The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum, the Beaubatons champion is Fleur Delacour, and the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory. However, a further champion is chosen by the goblet, a fourth champion, another Hogwarts champion- Harry. Harry competes in the tasks beside Fleur, Victor, and Cedric, and, in the end, chooses to tie with Cedric Diggory for victory. However, the Triwizard Cup they were due to be retrieving instead transported them to a graveyard many miles from Hogwarts. There, Cedric was killed by Wormtail, and Harry's blood used to restore Lord Voldemort to full power once more. Harry barely escaped with his life, but managed to use the Cup to return to Hogwarts. There, he was taken aside by an increasingly insane-seeming Mad-Eye Moody, who tried to kill him. He was stopped by several teachers, including Dumbledore. Under the influence of Veritaserum, a truth potion, Moody revealed that he was not, in fact, Alastor Moody, but in reality Barty Crouch Jr., a Death Eater, disguised by Polyjuice Potion. He had kidnapped the real Moody, locked him in a trunk, and brought him to Hogwarts to pose as a teacher, enabling him to get close to Harry. He stated that it was he who had cast the Dark Mark into the sky at the Quidditch World Cup, and that it was he who had put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire, with the express intent of getting him into the Graveyard at the end of the third task, thus ensuring Voldedmort's return. Sets ;2005 Sets * 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople * 4766 Graveyard Duel * 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail * 4768 The Durmstrang Ship ;2019 Sets *75946 Hungarian Horntail Triwizard Challenge *75948 Hogwarts Clock Tower *75958 Beauxbatons Carriage *75965 The Rise of Voldemort Minifigures The Order of the Phoenix This chapter in the Harry Potter saga features Harry Potter's struggles through his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including the surreptitious return of Harry's nemesis Lord Voldemort, O.W.L. exams, and an obstructive Minister of Magic who refuses to believe the Dark Lord (Voldemort) has returned. Sets * 5378 Hogwarts Castle Minifigures |img2=Hermootp.jpg |txt2=Hermione Granger |img3=Luna.png |txt3=Luna Lovegood |img4=Luna Lovegood 71022.jpeg |txt4=Luna Lovegood (2018) |img5=Hagrid2.jpg |txt5=Hagrid |img6=Deatheater.jpeg |txt6=Death Eater |img7=Malfoyootp.jpeg |txt7=Draco Malfoy |img8=LegoDumbledore(LightBlue).jpg |txt8=Professor Dumbledore |img9=Snape4.jpg |txt9=Professor Snape |img10=Umbridge.jpg |txt10=Professor Umbridge |img11=Dolores Umbridge.jpeg |txt11=Professor Umbridge (2018) |img12=Ronsleepandawake.jpg |txt12=Ron Weasley }} The Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is the the 6th novel/movie in the Harry Potter series. It started in 2010 and, although other sets like 4842 Hogwarts Castle and 4841 Hogwarts Express have allusions to this movie, the Burrow is the only official set in this subtheme. Similar to Deathly Hallows, LEGO has not made a specified subtheme for this film, yet one set is based on it. Sets * 4840 The Burrow Minifigures The Deathly Hallows Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is the 7th novel in the Harry Potter series and both the 7th and 8th movie. Voldemort is hunting Harry Potter for power and to kill him, while Harry and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, search for Voldemort's horcruxes to stand a chance at defeating him. Meanwhile, Hogwarts is taken over by Snape where students led by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood begin a rebellion within the school. Sets * 4867 Hogwarts * 4865 The Forbidden Forest Minifigures Sets Of No Specific Subtheme ;2010 * 4841 Hogwarts Express - Features movie two, movie five, and movie six. * 4842 Hogwarts Castle - Features movie one to movie seven. * 4738 Hagrid's Hut - Features movie one to movie three, and movie six. * 30111 The Lab ;2011 * 10217 Diagon Alley - Features movie one, movie two, and movie six. * 40028 Mini Hogwarts Express- Features movie one to movie seven. ;2018 *5005254 Harry Potter Minifigure Collection ;2019 * 75964 LEGO Harry Potter Advent Calendar Other * TRU01 Harry Potter Quidditch Tower * Promotional Wand Merchandise Books and Calendars ;2011 * LEGO Harry Potter Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Welcome to Hogwarts Ultimate Sticker Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Magical Adventures Ultimate Sticker Book * Harry Potter Sticker Book * Harry Potter 2012 Calendar ;2012 * LEGO Harry Potter: The Characters of the Magical World Key Chains * 851030 Harry Potter Key Chain * 851031 Hermione Key Chain * 851032 Hagrid Key Chain * 851033 Dumbledore Key Chain * 851034 Snape Key Chain * 851730 Dumbledore Key Chain * 851731 Harry Potter Key Chain * 851999 Hagrid Key Chain * 852000 Hermione Key Chain * 852091 Harry Potter Key Chain * 852954 Harry Potter Key Chain * 852955 Ron Weasley Key Chain * 852956 Hermione Granger Key Chain * 852957 Rubeus Hagrid Key Chain * 852979 Professor Dumbledore Key Chain * 852980 Severus Snape Key Chain * 852981 Dobby Key Chain * 4227842 Harry Potter Key Chain * 4227848 Hermione Key Chain * 4227856 Hermione Key Chain * 4227857 Hagrid Key Chain * 4493777 Dumbledore Key Chain * 4599491 Gryffindor Key Chain * 4599517 Hufflepuff Key Chain * 4599520 Ravenclaw Key Chain * 4599521 Slytherin Key Chain * KC777 Professor Dumbledore Key Chain * KC845 Harry Potter Key Chain * KC860 Hagrid Key Chain * KC864 Dumbledore Key Chain Magnet sets * 852982 Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione Granger Magnet Set * 852983 Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy Magnet Set LEGO Games * 3862 Hogwarts Challenge Microfigures Video Games * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter (2001) * Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 (June 2010) * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 (November 2011) * Lego Harry Potter Collection (October 2016) Advertisements LEGO Harry Potter Hogwarts Battle|A LEGO Harry Potter commercial from 2011 Gallery The search for harry potter.jpg|Poster from LEGO Club Magazine Potterproductimage.jpg|The theme's image on the LEGO.com Products page Lego potter cover.jpg|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 cover.png|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Legoharrypotterwhite.jpg Lego-HP-Years-5-7.jpg|Harry Potter VS Voldemort 75954HarryPromotion.png|The new 2018 Harry Potter minifigure at Platform 9 3/4 https://twitter.com/LEGO_Group/status/964514791606890498 HarryPotterFantasticBeastsMinifigureTheme.jpg|The Minifigure theme https://twitter.com/LEGO_Group/status/1011958287993131010 Notes *This is the second longest licensed theme, the first being Star Wars. *The theme was discontinued/retired from 2006-2009, returned in 2010 but ended again in 2012. It then returned in 2018. * This theme, along with Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, had an appearance in LEGO Dimensions, in September 2016. * The 2018 sets include two sets based on the “Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them” films. References See also * Hogwarts Castle Category:Themes Category:Harry Potter Category:Licensed themes Category:Themes introduced in 2001 Category:Themes that include subthemes Category:Discontinued Themes Category:Warner Bros.